


It's not the same, but it's just as good.

by Jinglies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, No penetration, Reminiscing, headcanons ahoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglies/pseuds/Jinglies
Summary: Keith can't sleep, lube's hard to come by in space and Shiro's glad to be 'home' even if nothing's the same as it used to be.





	

It was never _truly_ dark in his room.

Keith sighed, turning to face the wall side of his bed.

The glow of alien tech, the hum of the ship and the window he felt claustrophobic if he closed the shutter of.

It was all just too _much_.

Still clothed sans only his jacket and shoes. He turned onto his back. Leaving his back exposed to the room like that was _uncomfortable_.

He sat straight up when he heard footsteps.  
  
_Heavy_ \- _Metered_

Figuring out who it was halted suddenly as a gentle, but very obviously _metallic_ knock startled him.

"Keith?" Shiro called out to him, his voice muffled through the door.

Keith let out a long breath, leaning over to slap the door lock panel.

"Yeah?" He pulled his legs up in bed, turning to his guest. "Is there an emergency?"

Shiro shook his head while he locked the door again. "Well, maybe a little one."

"What does that mean?" Keith sat back against the wall, opening a space for Shiro to sit on his bed. "What happened?"

"There's a guy, trying to sleep in his clothes, with his belt still on -" Shiro's metal arm came around Keith's shoulders, pulling him into his lap as he sat down. “And he wonders why he can't sleep."

"I j-“ Keith started, huffing against Shiro's collarbone. "You're dressed too."

"You're right, here.” He leant back and pulled his shirt off, putting it on the floor. "That better?"

Keith's face flushed, but he nodded.

"Are you still mad about having to cut the arms off that shirt?" Shiro leant against the wall now, beckoning Keith to come back to his lap. "I know you really liked how it made my arms look."

"I liked it because it was like seeing them through the shirt." Keith snorted a laugh and climbed onto Shiro's thighs. "I'm glad it still fit you at all, you were gone s-" he paused, looking up at Shiro's face, the hair, the scar, something in his eyes that had changed too. "So long..."

Shiro put his arms around Keith's middle, squeezing a little.

"Thanks for waiting." Shiro kissed his forehead. "You let your hair grow so much."

"Well, if you're not at the garrison they can't make you cut it and you weren't there to cut it for me." Keith was mumbling into Shiro's neck. "You smell different."

"Is it bad? We all have to use the same soap now."

Shiro's hands made firm circles on Keith's back.

 "I can't exactly hop down to the base store and get cologne anymore," Shiro pressed his lips to the top of Keith's head before pulling him up to whisper just under his ear. "And, I certainly can't go out on a speeder on a Friday afternoon, four-hour each way trip to the nearest town, with my boyfriend clinging to my waist because I take the corners too rough and pay out the nose at a gas station for it either."

Keith's shoulders shook, he hiccupped and dragged his hands up to Shiro's bare shoulders. He squeezed all the new firm muscle _hard_ before sliding his hands up Shiro's neck to hold his now even stronger defined jaw.

"I missed you," Keith whispered, tears finally falling. He kissed Shiro's cheek, his forehead, beside his eye, his chin and the scar on the bridge of his nose. "So much." He pecked his lips before making his way down to Shiro's neck.

"Before you suck your initials into my neck," Shiro’s face was heated as he delicately extracted Keith's face from himself. "Please, take your belt and pants off."

Keith leant back, looking down as his own crotch. "Sure?"

He pulled his belt off, putting it beside his pillows before leaning back to peeling off his pants.

Shiro caught the fabric when it was down to Keith's knees and pulled them off the rest of the way.

"You've got indents from the seams." Shiro said with wry smile, his finger tickling an impression in Keith's calf.

The hairs on the back of Keith's neck stood up.

"Whoa." Shiro extracted his hand.

The hair on his had legs stood up too.

"Touch me some more." Keith grabbed the cool metal arm and used the leverage to seat himself in front of Shiro again.

Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith, and almost instantly started kissing and sucking at his collarbone and neck. Keith's hands trailed all over the new hard muscle and the dips and hills of scars before settling on the base of Shiro's neck, grabbing and squeezing at the tops of his shoulders.

"You got so big." Keith huffed, scratching across Shiro's back.

"A lot happened in that year, Keith." Shiro's voice was muffled with Keith's own flesh. He took a long, shaky sigh.

The exhale against wet skin made Keith shiver.

"We had so much planned too." Shiro scooped under Keith's arms, and laid him back on the bed he took up the open side of the bed and faced in to Keith.

Keith's eyes closed just for a second as Shiro rubbed a slow circle on his torso.

"We were going to try sync our leave schedules up," Shiro started, the rubber pads of his fingertips exploring Keith's chest and tummy. "So we could take a big trip for my 20th birthday."

Keith's eyes were now glazing over, but he shuffled closer to Shiro.

"We were going to just take the speeder and explore the world..." Shiro kissed under Keith's ear. "I guess the entire Galra empire will have to do for now," He kissed again, letting his breath out slowly over the shell of Keith's ear. "And we've got all the stars we could ever sleep under too.

"I still have the money for that trip saved up." Keith's hand came up to meet Shiro's just above his belly button before pushing both of their hands under the waistband on his underpants. "So when we get back, we can still do that."

"After the 75 years’ worth of paperwork we'll all have to do, sure." Shiro over took Keith's hand, smooth alien-rubber palm dragging over Keith's skin and unruly-as-ever-was patch of pubic hair.

"What's the sensation like in that arm?" Keith asked with a hiss as his brows knit together.

Shiro thought for a moment, tracing softly over the curve of the base of Keith's cloth-trapped cock.

"Very similar, but it's still weird-" Shiro pulled his hand off Keith's skin. "Do you not like it?"

Keith's thick head of hair seemed to shake more than his actual head in dissent. "S'nice too" he whispered, face reddening as Shiro returned to feeling him up.

Keith shuddered as Shiro dragged the blunt points of his metal fingertips, a more human-like facsimile of claws over the tops of his thighs, down to his knees, stretching the fabric of his underpants with his thick forearm. Keith pulled his legs up and apart before wrapping his arms around Shiro's shoulders.

"Oh?" Shiro fell into the place Keith was guiding him, thighs under Keith's, hands dragging up to Keith's waist, face coming closer and closer to Keith's as Keith's breath began to pick up in its pace and pitch. "Tell me what you want, baby."

Keith sucked in a hard, awkwardly hiccupping breath.

"It's been a long time, baby, I don't remember what you like..." Shiro said, his tone was teasing and dripping with his smirk Keith found himself remembering all too well _very_ suddenly.

He felt Keith's hands scramble to find purchase on his head but with the fuzzy shaved hair offering nothing, his hands slipped to grab at the flesh where his neck and shoulders joined.

"I remember a lot of what we used to do," Shiro started, voice soft after licking a firm line up to Keith's ear. "You'd sneak into my room after lights out, opening the door without even knocking, panting hard and red in the face..."

Keith groaned, nodding and hissing when Shiro dove in to press open mouth kisses to his neck.

He grabbed Keith's hips, pulling them to his own and ground down heavily. "I love your hair so much, you're so _pretty_ with it this long."

Shiro brought his human hand up to Keith's hair, feeling it tickle against his skin was almost too much. "Something this soft." He sniffed back a little. "And you, just _you._ " he sighed and bumped his forehead into Keith's "I never thought I'd see you again."

Keith pushed his hips up, enjoying the snuffling groan Shiro gave in response before he let out a laugh.

"I'm not sure if I want to cry more or try and get off with you." Shiro kissed Keith, leaving it open and messy, waiting for a response.

"I want to get off." Keith said bluntly eyebrows knitting together and fingers digging into the hard muscle of Shiro's slim hips. "If you cry that's ok, but I _really_ want to get off."

Shiro smiled, his teeth showing making Keith's heart feel like it was bouncing.

Keith made a low whine from his throat when Shiro pushed their hips together again. "I don't have lube," he started a rhythm that had Keith panting after a few seconds of it, feeling both their fabric covered dicks getting harder under the pressure of it. "But you've always been pretty easy to get going."

"Y-you're one to talk- Uuuuh" Keith let his head fall back onto the firm foam pillow, he groaned and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Fuck we need to find some lube, I want to make you come with my fingers like I used to." Shiro panted against Keith's reddening skin. "Remember that, baby?"

Keith nodded, his legs lifting to lock around Shiro.

"We'd get it from that stupid gas station and you'd wriggle behind me all the way back." Shiro shuddered, Keith had started pushing back up to his down stroke, the pressure and friction was incredible and growing harder to control by the second.

He moaned loud, a lot louder than he meant to.

"How close are you, baby?" He asked, Keith only nodded, twisting his hands on Shiro's flesh. He was going to have some hard to explain marks.

Keith stilled all of a sudden, only his locked around legs keeping his hips from falling to the mattress, "Keep going, please." Keith pleaded desperately. "Shiro I'm g-gonna - !" His eyes opened, and he sucked in a deep breath.

Shiro was above him, rutting against him, it wasn't a desperate dream in the middle of the night in the desert it was _real._ He was back _and_ humping against his junk and calling him baby. "Shiro I'm gonna cum..." He winced at the sound of his own voice, high and desperate.

"Baby," Shiro scooped him up in his arms only to push him further into the mattress to rut harder. "Baby, _Keith_ , come for me."

Keith let his hands twist uselessly in the sheets, the rushing of blood in his ears, the new position _and_ the rough pounding sensation against his hips making it almost impossible to think.

His mouth hung open, choked sobs half coming out of his throat, thighs burning, eyes rolling and hip bones aching he came. Hard.

Shiro slowed down straight away but lessoned the sensations gradually enjoying the cross-eyed, blissed-out gawp Keith had. He knelt back and pulled his cock out of his pants and began stroking himself.

"Show me." Shiro huffed, licking his lips, Keith lazily palmed over the wet spot on his own underpants, flipping the thick elastic band down under his balls.

"Oh god," Shiro's voice broke, seeing the wet underwear, the pearly cum over Keith's thick patch of black hair and some had even shot through the cotton and made a shiny path and a cute splash at his belly button. "Fuck." Shiro came with a snarl on his face, he shot over Keith's tummy, letting his own cum join the pretty scene already there.

Keith's hand reached up to find one of Shiro's, he got the metal one.

Shiro flopped down with a heavy thump on the hard mattress, he turned to his side and had his other hand guide Keith's mouth to his own.

It was lazy, sloppy and wet with both of them going in with an already open mouth. Keith reached over Shiro and grabbed his belt from the floor, he pulled a packet of standard issue, anti-bacterial wipes out of a pouch, ignoring Shiro's snort of amusement and wiped the sticky cum off of himself before it dried and got itchy.

He settled back down on the wall side of the bed, getting enveloped in Shiro's arms before his head hit the pillow.

"Think you could sleep now?" Shiro _nuzzled_ into Keith's hair, it tickled his cheek when Keith nodded.

"I could, if you stay with me." Keith trailed his hand idly up Shiro's prosthetic, teasing seams between rubber and metal when he found them. "...and I won't have to get up at 3am to sneak back to my dorm so no one notices I'm gone."

Shiro smiled, carding fingers through thick black hair. He pressed a soft kiss to Keith's head before relaxing back into the firm mattress. "I'll bring my pillow over tomorrow night so it's a little more comfortable."

Keith leant up and shoved the pillow across to Shiro, forcing him to lift his head.

"This'll do for now," Keith lifted Shiro's arm and slid down to rest his head against his broad chest. "These are soft enough for tonight." Keith trailed his fingers up Shiro's torso, enjoying the clench of his hard stomach from the tickle of his nails and cupped one of the large pectorals.

Shiro tugged on Keith's hair, he felt his face heat. "They're not that big."

Keith snorted and settled in on Shiro's arm and chest. He closed his eyes and between the wall, Shiro's heartbeat and the dull ache in his hipbones, he felt sleep creeping over him almost instantly after Shiro arranged the blanket over them both.

"Night, Shiro." Keith mumbled softly, Shiro almost didn't hear it over the hum of the ship.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of Genuine Kissboys over here. 
> 
> Did you know there's a playlist of almost all the songs they played on Charmed on YT? Because there is.  
> I haven't posted a fic since 2007 but I just really like VLD :-9 is leant a word? I've never been corrected over it before now. 
> 
> I only wrote this to Completion because I've been too sick to go to the gym, I'm embarrassed and my legs hurt.


End file.
